


bickering

by poppyanemone



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M, husbands doing husbands things, idk how to tag, they're just HUSBANDS OKAY???, waver and iskandar smooch and it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyanemone/pseuds/poppyanemone
Summary: the best of couples fight sometimes.





	bickering

**Author's Note:**

> shrug emoji. another drabble from my tumblr.  
(jan. 8th, 2018)
> 
> i love iskandar and waver, and i wish they got a happy ending being husbands in london.

Whatever had been the reason for their argument, it had slipped his mind. It had been a snowball effect, leading from one little thing to another before it had piled into a mess far worse. Words had been exchanged, both too stubborn to accept defeat when they thought themselves in the right. Waver had implied he was living with an overgrown child, pointed an accusatory finger and gestured toward the mess left in the living room. He couldn’t remember what Iskandar had said in rebuttal, but it was enough for the fuming magus to leave the kitchen, expression livid and reddened from anger.

And yet, after everything had been said and done – They were back where they had begun. Waver was aware of Iskandar’s eyes on him, a wordless beckon for his attention, but he would not have it. He kept his eyes permanently fixated on his book though he could not focus on its pages. Aside from teasing and playful banter, they rarely fought, but when they did, Waver always felt guilty for it later. It was usually over something stupid and small and petty; he knew it was after he took the time to reflect, but he was too proud to apologize when he didn’t believe he was in the wrong.

It was until the sound of footsteps, Iskandar’s footsteps behind him reached his ears, drawing his attention away from his book. He was tempted to be childish and return to the kitchen before the other man could reach him, but his thought was never able to be put into action when a hand was already at his shoulder, forcing him to face Iskandar. His expression was still as stern and frustrated as it had been, unwilling to give the satisfaction of a victory. A protest on his lips, he was prepared to tell Iskandar that they should drop whatever argument they had, yet anything he had to say was stolen with a kiss.

His teeth caught on Iskandar’s bottom lip as he pulled away, a look of deviance when their eyes met, but it doesn’t last. His anger never did when it came to the conquering idiot before him. It never would. “I do not accept affection as an apology, Rider,” he muttered under his breath, contemplating making his escape under Iskandar’s arm. The chance was taken before he could move as if the other was already one step ahead of him, as if he knew Waver like the back of his hand. It wouldn’t have been a lie. How long had they known each other? Years? Almost a decade? Ah, time tended to fly by.

Arms reached up to wrap around Iskandar’s neck, allowing his body to be enveloped by a much larger frame. He said nothing as he leaned into him and threaded his fingers into the shorter strands of hair at his nape. His anger was nothing more than an ember by now, fading slowly as he melted in the embrace of his King. He cared too much to continue their fight. It was better to let it go. There was no hesitation as he stood on tip toes, bridging that remaining gap between them, claiming lips in an apology of his own. Somewhere along the way his book had been discarded, perhaps dropped or cast aside for something better, but Waver couldn’t complain. 

He hadn’t been reading it, after all.


End file.
